DxD Crimson Prison Dragon
by EVILDRAGONFORLIFE
Summary: Hi y'all, this is my first fanfic, so plz don't get pissed if this doesn't go with other dxd expectations. It's a bit similar to G1Splicer's Holy Inferno Dragon. With only a few contrasts, Issei is descendant of the Evil Dragon/Dragon King Vritra AND host of our favorite Breast Dragon Emperor, give it up for DDRAIG!
1. Chapter 1

Dragons...

Beings of incredible power, capable of destroying entire countries with just their strength. Free-spirited and impulsive, commonly respected and seen as the Apex predators. In every culture, religion, and race holds an extensive history with this proud and mighty species. But, just as they are mighty, so are they mysterious. No dragon is born inherently evil, on the other hand, nor are they entirely good. With the exceptions of the great dragons born since the dawn of time, dragons had the privilege of a healthy and nursing childhood. Hatchlings are rare, as such, every dragon would instinctively protect the clutch, no matter the parentage, and would hesitate to attack the young of another race.

Dragons are not perfect creatures. They could laugh and cry as much as they could raze and cause terror. In this became the classification of the dragons. The True Dragon, the Dragons of dragons, the Dragons of the Dreams, Great Red. The Dragon God of the Infinity, Ophis. Below them were the Heavenly Dragons, Y Ddraig Goch, and Albion. After them were the Dragon Kings; Fafnir, Tiamat, Yu-long, Vritra, Midgardsomr, and formerly Tannin. However, what stood between the Heavenly Dragons and the Dragon Kings were the _Evil Dragons_. Among them were Crom Cruach, Azi Dahaka, Apophis, Grendel, Yamata no Orochi, Ladon, Niohoggr, and Vritra. However, Vritra "evil" paled in comparison to the others. The cruelty and carnage spread by these dragons earned them the moniker, _Evil Dragons_…. Or perhaps it was something else. Nevertheless, fate seemed to have different plans for one of them.

Unknown to many, during his short time as the only sane Evil Dragon, Vritra had managed to impregnate another dragoness, particularly a Western **RED** dragoness. In which the short union managed to produce offspring. However, after Vritra was split in multiple sacred gears, only Vritra's power was channeled into multiple sacred gears, but Vritra's consciousness was placed in one. The egg was quickly hidden in fear that it'll be killed for being the offspring of a Evil Dragon. After which the hatchling came into the world from its egg.

Centuries had passed, numerous civilizations rose and fell, the young hatchling, who grew into a mighty dragon, mated and bonded with dragoness. The mutual union formed some hatchlings. The youngest of these hatchlings, a black-reddrake named Ryuu, spent more time in the human world. Wild, cunning, reckless, he adopted a human form, and roamed much of the human world. Like every dragon, Ryuu attracted affection, and also a considerable wealth, lived a life of a harem king. Surprisingly, it took only a human (JAPANESE HINT HINT!) woman to "tame" him and produced a bond between the two. Choosing Hyoudou as a family name, they both lived happily, however both would agree that their happiest moments came with the birth of their child; Issei Hyoudou.

Our protagonist, Issei Hyoudou at the vulnerable age of 5, was terrified beyond belief. Putting himself in a corner, slightly crying uncontrollably, the unsuspecting child had no idea of what had happened.

His mother had spent most of the day trying to erase the scorch marks that Issei unknowingly created. Afterall what sick child, bringing his toy chest from his room to the living room, would turn down the opportunity for more play space. While his intentions might've been harmless, his cold apparently wasn't.

…..Pretty much just his sneeze had set ablaze the living room.

Meanwhile, his mother had managed to drag him out before the flame could hit him, she did it with a resigned look. Which scared the already frightened Issei. It was almost like his mother had waited for such a thing to happen. For a woman that constantly smiled when around her son, such a calm expression after the surprise quite unnerved the young boy.

"O-Oka-san, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to, I know that you just cleaned, I'll fix it, so please don't be mad!" Issei frantically cried.

"I-I'll work for it, make money to pay f-"

Whatever Issei planned to say, was stopped when his mother quickly, tearfully hugged him.

"It's not your fault Issei, I'm not mad."

Blinking, Issei stopped crying as his mind registered his mother's words. She wasn't mad. It wasn't his fault.

"I was incredibly worried when I saw the living room set ablaze, but that's not important right now. It's partly my and your father's fault, for not expecting this so soon."

At this point, all the world's sense had left Issei, Nothing was making any sense to him, was it all a dream?

His mother, Reiko, letting go of Issei to dry her eyes told him, "There, everything is alright. Now, let's clean this mess up again."

With a clear goal in mind, Issei straightened up, and bolted to the close door to get the broom and dustpan. As he left the room, Reiko stood up and smirked.

"Well, for all that's worth, Ryuu's face will be something to see after he sees all this."


	2. Bio

**Main Character: Issei Hyoudou**

**Personality:**

**Normal Mode: Friendly, Intelligent, Caring, Closet Pervert**

**Battle Mode: Ruthless, Battle-Hungry, Cunning, Smart, Terrifying**

**Age:** **18 yrs old**

**Appearance;**

**(Human) Physical: Dark Black Hair, Well-toned, Muscular, Six-pack, Handsome**

**(Dragon) Physical: Western Black Dragon with Red streaks, Seven glowing tentacles at the back **

**Equipment:**

**Boosted Gear: Sacred gear that contains the Red Dragon Emperor, Ddraig**

**Prison of Shadows: Sacred gear that contains the Prison Dragon, Vritra**


End file.
